


The Roles of Father Sebastian

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ballad, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Parody, RPS - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Oscar Wilde's ballad The Dole of the King's Daughter. Also an incomplete summary of seven roles played by Sebastian Stan chosen from his filmography. Inspired by Stan's Halloween outfit as a pastor in 2015. Originally designed as a birthday gift for a friend and (thus) written in a hurry.<br/>Important: This is ... well, NOT meant to be seen actually by anyone mentioned in the end. Including Marvel. Please read it as the tongue-in-cheek joke it is and do not take it all too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles of Father Sebastian

**The Roles of Father Sebastian**

(Evanstan)

 

 

Seven stars in the still water,

And seven in the sky;

Seven sins on Sebastian our Pastor,

Deep in his soul to lie.

 

Red roses he grows behind the chapels,

(Roses red as the sacramental wine)

And where the gown covers his nipples,

Curves show those buds just fine.

 

First one comes in a stormy night,

Witchcraft flowing in his veins,

With a demon's eyes, dark yet bright,

And burns till nothing remains.

 

Second one has a crystal heart,

Broken by the world, ever since silenced,

He warrs against himself, his foe be his art,

But talent shall not be cleansed.

 

Third one arrives fashionably late,

Bringing along all he loves for a thorny crown,

O Your Highness, can you not wait?

The teardrops in your eyes are still cooling down.

 

Fourth one seeks his child

By making everything wrong,

With fingers so nimble, smile so mild,

Once himself cut, he now cuts madness, short and long.

 

Fifth one was lost before, yet he escaped,

Only to be hunted night and day,

Horror feeds on terror, in order to be shaped,

And when your hour comes, there's no delay.

 

Sixth one is rare, a happy story:

Where all the other would fail,

Theirs is full of victory and glory.

Alas, were it true, even Armstrong would be pale.

 

Seventh one is but the most severe,

Doubling the sinners up to a pair.

After all, so are the reasons why we are here:

Both blue-eyed, one brunette, one with golden hair.

 

O Father Sebastian, open your door!

The stars have aligned, the water is clear;

There is a friend you need to meet more.

Who once said "till the end of the line" and holds you dear.

 

So behold, tall and proudly, there they stand:

Romance with a capital "B" is still romance.

Hark our voice, O Marvel, as we all demand:

We will be their composers, lest you give them their dance!


End file.
